Amor de las princesas de hielo
by Isalyr
Summary: Esta historia se basa en que hubo un accidente en el pueblo donde vivía Chikane Himemiya, obligandola a ir con varias estudiantes, a la escuela Miatre, allí conoce a Shizuma Hanozono y pues lean para que sepan que sucede :3 Kannazuki no Miko y Strawberry Panic. Una historia de romance entre Chikane y Shizuma
1. Cambio de escuelas

**Strawberry Panic no me pertenece.  
Kannazuki No Miko tampoco me pertenece.**

**Shizuma**: Vaya que agotador día...

**Shizuma se encontraba en su habitación era la hora de dormir, su día comenzo por las clases luego a coquetear con chicas paro luego hacer lo mismo durante todo el día, hoy me encontraba con Miyuki**

**Flash Back:**

**Miyuki:** Shizuma acuérdate que juntaron nuestras escuelas con la escuela Ototachibana de señoritas.  
**Shizuma**: Sisisi si me dijiste el otro día, aunque porque lo harán?  
**Miyuki**: Su pueblo sufrió una tragedia, y se vendrán más de 2000 alumnas a nuestras escuelas  
**Shizuma**: y otra pregunta  
**Miyuki**: cual?  
**Shizuma**: para que me dices eso?, como si yo vaya ha hacer algo por su problema  
**Miyuki**: Shizuma te lo digo porque tu como Etoile, debes darles la bienvenida  
**Shizuma:** tss...esta bien y cuando sera?  
**Miyuki**: por dios tu nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo...sera mañana que llegaran  
**Shizuma:** Y PORQUE ME LO DICES AHORA!?  
**Miyuki:** TE LO VENGO DICIENDO HACE UN MES! **-grito con bastante enojo-**  
**Shizuma:** ha si cierto...

**Fin de Flash Back.**

**A veces puedo sacar de sus casillas a Miyuki, es gracioso, aunque no me guste que la gente me grite, lo detesto, me gusta el silencio, aunque bueno solo me gustan los bullicios cuando son halagos.**  
**Shizuma:** entonces mañana tendré que darles la bienvenida a esas niñas...**-dije acostándome-**

**A la mañana siguiente !**

**Empece a escuchar golpes en mi puerta, levante un poco mi cara para ver el reloj y eran las 6:00, QUIEN SE ATREVE A DESPERTARME A ESTA HORA!?, me levante sumamente enojada, al llegar a la puerta la abrí de golpe.**  
**Shizuma:** QUE QUIERES!?  
**Miyuki:** vaya que carácter al despertarte, pobre de la chica que sea tu nueva compañera...**-espera dijo nueva compañera-**  
**Shizuma**: como que nueva compañera!?  
**Miyuki**: Si, ya que no hay muchas habitaciones vacías, mandaran a algunas chicas a nuestras habitación...  
**Shizuma**: no puede ser!...dime que haces aquí a esta hora? era solo para darme la información?  
**Miyuki:** shizuma son las 6:00 las chicas llegaran a las 6:30 y tu a las 7:00 tienes que darles la bienvenida.  
**Shizuma:** ES EL HORARIO DE SIEMPRE! venga vamos sale de mi habitación, si sabes que me despierto a las 6:30 y estoy lista  
**Miyuki:** esta bien esta bien , no me empujes, pobre Chikane...**.-Chikane? , quien es Chikane?-**  
**Shizuma**: espera. Quien es Chikane?  
**Miyuki**: ese es el nombre de tu nueva compañera de habitación, va en el mismo grado que nosotras, pero en diferente sector.

**Cuando Miyuki se fue, ya no me podía quedar dormida de nuevo, así que me fui a bañar para ir a tomar desayuno y darles la bienvenida a las niñas.**

**Narra Chikane**

**No estaba para nada de acuerdo en el de juntar las escuelas, quizás como serán las chicas de esa escuela, a parte he estado aguantando las preguntas de las chicas de Ototachibana todo el día como sera la nueva escuela? como sera la gente? tu iras Chikane-sama?, que se yo como serán las personas!**

**Makoto:** Chikane no seas tan enojona, las chicas no saben como sera eso, & como tu eres su sempai, te consultan **-makoto siempre es tan comprensiva-**  
**Chikane:** si pero ni que fuera la chica de información, a parte cuanto nos falta para llegar?  
**Makoto:** nada, ya llegamos **-dijo sonriendo-**

**Cuando Makoto dijo eso, todas comenzaron a bajar del tren, las escuela era visible desde lejos, solo hay que atravesar un sendero que nos llevara hasta allí se veían chicas bastante nerviosas, otras ansiosas y otras molestas, es entendible, estas en una escuela por mucho tiempo y luego te tienes que cambiar por obligación, uf es horrible.  
**  
**Makoto:** Chikane mira que es hermoso!  
**Chikane:** si la verdad es que es una escuela muy bonita y grande.  
**Makoto:** aunque no sé puede salir de aquí, solo para vacaciones y fechas festivas, si es tu familia quiere.  
**Chikane**: bueno eso no es tan malo.

**Cuando avanzamos un poco, las chicas de Ototachibana se quedaron calladas, hasta que una hablo.**

**Mei**: Chikane, tu eres la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes de nuestra escuela, anda a ver.  
**Chikane:** bueno Mei **-le dije sonriendo-**

**Me estaba acercando hacia al frente, las chicas me hicieron un camino para pasar al correrse, la verdad es que se los agradezco, no hubiera sido agradable empujarlas a todas, cuando llegue al frente una chica de melena se acerco.**

**Miyuki:** Hola un gusto, mi nombre es Miyuki Rokujo -dijo regalándome una sonrisa, para luego hacer una especie de reverencia-  
**Chikane**: Mhm Buenas días, mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya, 'ex-presidenta' del consejo estudiantil de la escuela Ototachibana **-dije sonriendo , no me reverenciare ni muerta-**  
**Miyuki:** Un gusto, Bueno Chikane ustedes ahora deben ir al teatro de nuestra escuela, se encuentra a la derecha de la esquina -**dijo dando las indicaciones-** hay les daremos su bienvenida, junto con las presidenta del consejo estudiantil de nuestras tres escuela y nuestra Etoile.  
**Chikane:** esta bien **-dije girándome cuando ella ya se estaba yendo ** chicas debemos ir al teatro, por favor no sé separen.  
**Makoto**: hay si por favor no sé separen **-dijo imitando mi voz-** oye eres descortés, porque no te reverenciaste  
**Chikane**: ni loca me iba a reverenciar**- mientas más avanzábamos, escuchábamos los susurros de las demás estudiantes de la escuela que nos transferimos-**  
**Makoto**: nos ven como si fuéramos de otro planeta. **-dijo mirando hacia ambos lados-**  
**Chikane**: aquí es **-dije parando en seco-** chicas entren por favor. -**dije corriéndome a un lado para que pasen todas-**  
**Makoto**: hay que caballerosa  
**Chikane**: deja de burlarte de mi mujer & entra  
**Makoto:** hay si, hay si entra jajaja **-si mi mejor amiga es un poco extraña-**

**Al momento que entre, me di cuenta de que era un teatro bastante grande, habían demasiadas chicas, veía a las de mi escuela, a la de la escuela de miyuki y otras dos que no sé quienes eran, pero sus uniformes eran diferentes, cuando seguí de largo para ir donde estaba Miyuki, escuche mucho susurros, muchas risas nerviosas, entre las chicas de mi escuela y la de las otras escuelas.**

**Miyuki**: Bueno Chikane ellas son Chikaru Minamoto, presidenta del centro de alumnos de la escuela St. Lulim y ella es Shion Tomori presidenta del centro de alumnos de la escuela St. Spica, nosotras somos una escuela dividida en tres Miatre, Lilium y Spica, ven vamos al escenario.  
**Chikane:** porque tengo que ir yo? **-pregunte confusa-**  
**Miyuki**: No creo que ha las estudiantes de tu escuelas les guste que sean mandadas por otras personas...-**dijo mirando para ambos lados-**  
**Shion:** No a llegado verdad? tss la Etoile que tenemos -**dijo con frustacion-**  
**Chikaru**: Llegara, tengan paciencia, aun no son las 7:00  
**Chikane:** am disculpen...quien llegara?  
**Miyuki**: nuestra Etoile, para darles la bienvenida y que se conozcan **-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa**- ven vamos.  
**  
Subieron las tres presidentas al escenario, seguidas por mi.  
**  
**Makoto:** VAMOS CHIIIIKANE!-**porque grito!?-**  
Mei: Chikane-sama se ve muy guapa!**-ahora Mei, dios que vergüenza, deben pensar que no tenemos respeto, después de eso muchas estudiantes de mi escuela comenzaron a gritar-**  
**Miyuki:** jaja veo que eres como una amiga, idolatrada por las estudiantes de tu escuela.  
**Chikaru:** si se parece mucho en lo de idolatradas, pero físicamente en nada -**dijo sonriéndome-**  
**Shion:** Mhm...deberíamos comenzar.  
**Chikaru:** esta bien.  
**Miyuki**: Atención chicas, como se han dado cuenta tenemos con nosotras a las estudiantes de la escuela Ototachibana, ustedes ya saben los motivos, fueron informadas hace algún tiempo ya y estamos aquí para darles su bienvenida, les dejo con ustedes a Chikane Himemiya, ex-presidenta del centro de alumnos de su escuela...  
**Chikane**: Buenos Días, como dijeron mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya, nuestro cambio ha sido muy drástico, muchas de nosotras nacimos y crecimos en ese pueblo, y hacer un cambio de escuela fue muy brusco y sorpresivo para nosotras, solo espero que nos acojan bien en esta escuela y que nos vaya muy bien a todas -**dije dándoles una sonrisa-**

**Todas aplaudieron, muchas gritaban Chikane-sama te amamos! esas deberían ser de mi escuelas, las chicas de las otras escuelas gritaban muchos halagos pero en un momento todas se callaron, haciéndome mirar hacia una chica que venia donde nos encontrábamos Miyuki, Shion le dijeron algo, ella solo las miro con rabia y luego no dijeron nada más, me miro, creo que no me había visto al llegar, pero se acero mucho a mi.**

**Shizuma**: Un gusto mi nombre es Shizuma Hanozono y soy la Etoile...y lamento el retraso**-dijo agachando la cabeza-**  
**Chikane:** Tranquila no hay problemas, subimos al escenario hace poco **-dije sonriendo inconscientemente ** soy Chikane...Chikane Himemiya  
**Shizuma**: un gusto Chikane **-dijo tomando mi mano para luego acercarla a su boca y besarla, todas las chicas del teatro dijeron 'oh', si a mi igual me impresiono mucho, una vez que me soltó la mano me sonrió ¿seductoramente? y se acerco al micrófono-**  
**Shizuma**: Buenos Días, Lamento mi retraso, mi nombre es Shizuma Hanozono, soy la Etoile, para las que no me conocen y es un gusto recibirlas a nuestras escuelas, estamos muy ansiosas de conocerlas y poder conocernos entre todas mejor.

**Cuando termino de hablar empezaron a aplaudir y estoy segura que una chica de mi escuela fue la que grito que quería conocerla mejor a ella, pero Shizuma me saco de mis pensamientos hablando.**

**Shizuma:** y como crees lo hice adelante?  
**Chikane**: La verdad es que muy bien y lo siento por el comportamiento de las estudiantes de mi escuela...**-la verdad estaba apenada-**  
**Shizuma:** jajaja tranquila no te preocupes, las de Miatre son igual, solo hay que tenerles paciencia **-dijo sonriendo-**  
**Miyuki:** Shizuma ni se te ocurra...**-dijo acercándose a Shizuma-**  
**Chikane:** ni se te ocurra que? -**estaba confundida-**  
**Shizuma:** nada, no la tomes en cuenta...esta loca** -dijo susurrando lo ultimo-**  
**Chikane:** jajaja oh vaya...am Miyuki?  
**Miyuki**: si Chikane?  
**Chikane:** podría ir a mi habitación a dejar mis pertenencias?  
**Miyuki**: oh si...  
**Shizuma**: quieres que te acompañe? se exactamente donde queda...**.-dijo con un tono burlón-**  
**Chikane:** esta bien **-Makoto me estaba mirando-** vuelvo al tiro.  
**Makoto**: Así con cambiarme por chicas guapas...**-dijo con un puchero-**  
**Chikane:** yo no te he cambiado..  
**Makoto:** nosotras eramos las novias más apegadas del liceo y ahora me dejaras...-**dijo makoto mirando a un lado de mi-**  
**Shizuma:** son novias? **-pregunto sonriendo-**  
**Chikane:** yo...no  
**Shizuma**: segura de lo que dices? **-pregunto confusa-**  
**Makoto**: Hola mi nombre es Makoto Saotome un gusto **-dijo muy rápido-**  
**Shizuma:** am un gusto Makoto, mi nombre es Shizuma Hanozono** -dijo agarrándole la mano, para darle un pequeño beso en ella y luego sonreirle, mhm me molesto un poco-**  
**Chikane:** ajam...  
**Makoto:** oh si Chikane, tienes que decirles a todas que vayan a su habitación...  
**Chikane**: A ellas ya se les dijo el numero de su habitación antes de abordar y bajar de el tren **-dije con cierta molestia-**  
**Makoto:** cierto...se me olvidaba que no eres la chica de las informaciones **-dijo peñiscando mi mejilla-**  
**Chikane:** HEY!** -dije acariciando mi mejilla, la verdad es que si me había dolido, fue cuando escuche una risa-** oh lo siento Shizuma...  
**Shizuma**: no te preocupes, vamos a la habitación **-ok tengo una maldita mente sucia, con ese comentario mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, Shizuma lo noto-** jajaja dios...  
**Chikane:** Lo siento jaja **-dije la verdad muy apenada-**  
**Shizuma:** no te preocupes vamos.

**El camino a la habitación fue muy cómodo excepto por algunas chicas que se acercaban a mi y a Shizuma, muchas consultaban mi nombre y me decían que era muy linda, al llegar a la habitación Shizuma abrió la puerta.**

**Chikane:** como abriste la puerta de la habitación?  
**Shizuma**: vaya...creo que te volverás muy popular aquí  
**Chikane:** jajaja gracias? y porque te acostaste en esa cama Shizuma, a mi compañera le puede molestar.  
**Shizuma**: no creo que le moleste, somos muy cercanas, es como si fuéramos una  
**Chikane**: como si fueran una?, cuando llegara?  
**Shizuma:** estas al frente de ella, un gusto mi nombre es Shizuma Hanozono, más conocida como la Etoile...vaya creo que he dicho mi nombre varias veces hoy...  
**Chikane:** jajaja si lo has dicho como 4 veces desde que te conocí...entonces es un gusto, mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya, en mi escuela era conocida como Miya-sama, aunque tu me puedes decir Chikane  
**Shizuma:** oh un gusto Chikane...a mi me puedes decir Shizuma.

**Con Shizuma nos quedamos mucho rato conversando, en verdad ella es muy bonita, sus ojos y su cabello llaman mucho la atención, nos pusimos a conversar bastante rato hasta que sonó la puerta.**

**Shizuma:** odio que llamen a mi puerta. **-dijo caminando hacia la puerta-** bueno nuestra puerta jaja.**-cuando Shizuma abrió la puerta apareció miyuki-**  
**Miyuki**: vengo a observar todas las habitaciones de las chicas de Ototachibana para ver si fueron acogidas de buena manera y Shizuma porque no las ayudado a ordenar su ropa y su cama donde esta!?** -grito miyuki-**  
**Shizuma:** tranquilízate o te cerrare la puerta en la cara, estábamos conversando, y ella podría dormir conmigo no ?** -dijo sonriendo. vaya eso me tomo por sorpresa-**  
**Miyuki:** NO. Chikane tu cama estará mañana aquí, lamento decirte que por hoy tendrás que dormir con Shizuma por falta de cama y lo siento..**-dijo apenada-**  
**Shizuma:** hay lo dices como si le vaya a hacer algo, aunque podría ser que ella si me podría hacer algo, no me negaría.  
**Chikane**: Shi...shizuma -**estaba completamente roja-**  
**Miyuki**: SHIZUMA! mira a la probrecita esta completamente roja -**dijo entrando a la habitación y acercarse a mi-** lamento que tengas a una compañera asi **-dijo abrazándome-**  
**Shizuma**: deja de lamentarlo tanto y comparte con TU! compañera, que Chikane es mía -**dijo molesta agarrando el brazo de Miyuki para sacarla de la habitación-**

**Y hasta aquí queda el capitulo de hoy, como lo prometí den su opinión del capitulo y si yo también me he preguntado, COMO IBA A HACER UN FIC DE CHIKANE Y SHIZUMA, SI LAS DOS SON TACHIS DE LA MISMA ESPECIE!?  
Shizuma caerá bajo los encantos de Chikane y se volverá neko? o Chikane caera bajo los encantos de Shizuma o si volverá neko? o que? BUENO YO AUN NO LO SÉ :3**


	2. Conociéndonos mejor

**Shizuma**: deja de lamentarlo tanto y comparte con TU! compañera, que Chikane es mía -**dijo molesta agarrando el brazo de Miyuki para sacarla de la habitación-**

Luego de eso Shizuma casi saco a patadas a Miyuki de la habitación.

-Miyuki siempre ha sido así **-dijo shizuma molesta.**  
-Jajaja tranquila no importa  
-Mhm...vayamos a dormir? -**dijo Shizuma buscando su pijama.**  
-Esta bien...-**dije sacando mi pijama de mi maleta.**  
-Espera...quieres que te ayude a guardar tu ropa ahora? tenemos tiempo aun, aparte tenemos que golpear la pared de la derecha para que no aparezcan arañas-**dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**Luego de eso lo acepte, metimos toda mi ropa en un armario blanco, bastante bonito, luego de ordenar todo Shizuma se acerco a la pared y comenzo a golpearla como loca.**

-Ven ayúdame a golpear la pared -**me dijo riéndose.**  
-Pero si solo es para que salgan las arañas, no estarás golpeando mucho? **-pregunte acercándome a la pared.**  
-Mira te cuento...yo AMO molestar a Miyuki,es uno de mis hobbies y esta es la pared que separa nuestras habitaciones,se la golpeo como dos o tres veces a la semana y ella viene a mi habitación enojada siempre a molestarme, se lo merece-**dijo encogiendo sus hombros.**  
-Shizuma se escucho un portazo **-dije mirándola.**  
-Mierda jajaa ven acuéstate -**dijo agarrándome la mano y tirándome a la cama.**  
-Pero jaja que tengo que ver yo con esto? jaja si tu golpeaste -**me divirtió ver su cara de susto.**  
-Eres mi compañera, asi que me acompañaras en mis travesuras ahora shh y ven **-dijo abrazándome y pegándome a ella en la cama.**

**Segundos de que hizo eso entro Miyuki enojadisima a la habitación.**

-SHIZUMA!-**grito Miyuki entrando.**  
-Chikane no te rías, nos atrapara **-dijo susurrando.**  
-Es que no puedo aguantarme...creo que me orinare -**dije tratando de no reír y susurrando.**  
-Shizuma metes a Chikane en tus planes? vaya que mala influencia...-**dijo molesta Miyuki.**  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA lo siento..jajaja lo siento -**dije sentándome en la cama y riendo.**  
-CHIKANE ERES MALA FINGIENDO!-**grito Shizuma fingiendo estar enojada.**  
-Es...que jajaja...yo lo siento jaja respirabas en mi cuello y soy cosquillosa jaja **-dije parando de reír.**  
-oh...jajaja lo siento -**dijo haciendo un puchero.**  
-Shizuma! -**dijo Miyuki enojada.**  
-Ha! aun estas aquí...pensé que te habías marchado **-dijo mirándola.**  
-Escucha Shizuma...escucha bien esto...tengo compañera nueva...no es nada agradable esa chica...así que no me puedes molestar así ahora!-**dijo bastante enojada.**  
-Oh...no es agradable?...porque? que te hizo? **-pregunto Shizuma mirándola.**  
-Me advirtió que llegaba tarde,podría llegar con chicas y muchas cosas más...dios te envidio Shizuma...yo quiero a Chikane como compañera-**dijo Miyuki triste.**  
-Pues que mal...-**dijo Shizuma mirándola.**  
-Es de mi escuela?-**pregunte a Miyuki**  
-Si...-**Me respondió.**  
-Vengo al tiro**-dije saliendo de la habitación.**

**Les dije a todas que sean amables, quien se cree esa tipa en advertir cosas en una escuela nueva. Estaba abriendo de la habitacion cuando veo una chica salir de hay.**

-MIYA-SAMA!-**grito una chica desde la habitación.**  
-Cual es tu nombre?-**lo admito la mire con desprecio.**  
-Yo...yo me llamo Hinata **-respondió sonriendo.**  
-Hinata cuanto? **-volví a mirarla con desprecio.**  
-Hinata Akazawa señorita Miya-sama -**dijo sonriendo coquetamente.**  
-Que fue lo que dije antes de entrar a la escuela Akazawa? -**dije molesta.**  
-Que teníamos que comportarnos, ser ordenadas y poder estar tranquilas en la escuela -**respondió bajando su cabeza.**  
-Y dime...te estas comportando?  
-Yo..no..creo que no.**-hizo un puchero.**  
-Porque le dijiste eso a tu sempai ?  
-Es...que ellas me estaba ordenando **-que estúpida escusa.**  
-Esas son las ordenes de la escuela...la tienes que respetar si o si...o si no te largas  
-Esta bien Miya-sama...yo lo siento

**Me gire para salir de la habitación de Miyuki cuando me las encuentro a la entrada,las dos estaban serias.**

-Vaya que carácter jajaja **-dijo Miyuki riendo.**  
-Vaya que eres respetada Chikane -**dijo Shizuma caminando a nuestra habitación.**  
-Buenas noches Miyuki, Buenas noches Akazawa **-dije siguiendo a Shizuma.**  
-Buenas noches** -dijeron las dos.**  
-Porque te metiste? -**pregunto Shizuma entrando a la habitación y sacándose la ropa.**  
-Porque es una chica de mi escuela y les advertí que deben respetar **-dije mirándola.**  
-Jajaja dime que es lo que miras? **-dijo levantando una ceja.**  
-Que! yo..yo nada,lo siento **-dije agarrando mi pijama y sacándome la ropa.**  
-Vaya Chikane que lindo cuerpo **-dijo susurrando.**

**Luego que dijo eso no respondí pero estoy segura que estaba roja, al rato de ponernos nuestros pijamas nos acostamos...espero que mañana sea una buen día, ya que mañana comienzan las clases.**

**Narra Shizuma.**

**El día de ayer fue bueno y extraño, me lleve al tiro bien con Chikane, ella es una chica bastante bonita, divertida y bueno cosquillosa tiene un carácter fuerte y un cuerpo hermoso...Como sea a la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien me movía.**

-Que?...que mierda?-**pregunte mirando a todos lados, y la encuentro a ella, con solo una blusa puesta y sus medias...**  
-Shizuma son las 06:45, te llevo despertando hace 15 minutos -**dijo mirándome.**  
-Las 06:45? vaya...tendré que apresurarme...Chikane porque no te has puesto el vestido? **-pregunte viendo sus piernas.**  
-Ha eso...es que yo no sé como se ponerme el vestido...-**dijo agachando la cabeza.**  
-Oh vale espera- **dije levantándome y poniendo su vestido.**  
-Gracias Shizuma, te espero para que vayamos a tomar desayuno? -**que tierna me esperara.**  
-Oh nonon...o si no te quedaras sin desayuno, anda no más, quizás te alcance. **-Vi como me sonrió y luego se marcho.**

**Narrador Testigo**

**En los pasillos de la escuela Miatre se encontraba una chica de cabello azul largo al igual que sus ojos, llamaba la atención de todas las chicas a su alrededor, pero ella no miraba a nadie, su mirada era fría del otro lado de la escuela Miatre se encontraba una chica de cabello Plateado y ojos color esmeralda, también llamando la atención de cada chica a su alrededor, pero a diferencia de la otra,esta les sonreía a quien le hablaba o la miraba, pero ella también sostenía una mirada fría luego de saludar o sonreír.**

**Chikane se encontraba llegando al casino para desayunar y un grupo de chicas la encerró en un circulo comenzando a interrogarla.**

-Cual es su nombre?** -pregunto una de ella.  
-**Himemiya...**.-respondió fríamente.  
-**Vaya así de fría llamas más la atención** -dijo otra pegándose a su brazo.  
-**Puuues...gracia**s -dijo al fin sonriendo, dejando embobadas a cada chica a su alrededor y al fin sentarse a desayunar.  
-**Chikane te alcance** -dijo una persona a su espalda.  
**-Shizuma llegaste, ven siéntate** -dijo sonriendo  
-**Y que tal el camino acá?** -pregunto sonriendo.  
**-Puuuuuues acosador? jajaj -**las dos se rieron.  
**-Etoile-sama!** -gritaron una chicas caminando.  
**-Chicas ahora no...me encuentro ocupada -**respondió Shizuma sonriendo.  
-**Etoile-sama ustedes conoce a Miya-sama? -**preguntaron varias chicas sorprendidas, de un momento a otro se lleno de chicas.  
**-Si, es mi compañera de habitación...es más...anoche dormimos juntas -**dijo Shizuma levantando las cejas.**

**Todas las chicas del casino escucharon lo que dijo su Etoile-sama, por su cabeza paso la imagen más pervertida,las dos chicas más bonitas y populares de la escuela durmiendo en la misma cama, eso emocionaba a muchos.**

Narra Shizuma

**Luego del alboroto que arme en el desayuno perdí a Chikane de vista, bueno la veré en el recreo o en la habitación .. Hoy nos toca historia, en esa sala nunca se puede concentrar ya que esta al lado de la de música, y siempre tocan las chicas que no saben tocar los instrumentos.**

-Bueno chicas,alumnas nuevas,haremos un repaso de la materia que hemos pasado,si no saben algo por favor avisen **-dijo la maestra.**

**Ella comenzo con su clase y escuchamos los ruidos del piano de chicas aficionadas, algunas tocaban realmente mal, otras solo apretaban algunas teclas y paraba la música pero al final se escucho una melodía tan bonita, que nos impresiono a todas, quien es la que hace bailar las teclas del piano y hace que mis oídos bailan al ritmo de su música ?. La música se escucho un buen rato, hasta la maestra para su materia para escuchar la música, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que dos de las chicas nuevas hablaron entre ellas.**

-Es Miya-sama no?**-dijo ¿Kanade? **  
-Si...es ella...se nota demasiado -**dijo la otra chica sonriendo.**  
-Esta música me recuerda a nuestra antigua escuela, era bello escucharla tocar el piano** -hablo nuevamente Kanade**

**Asi que Chikane es la causante de esa hermosa melodía vaya...toca el piano excelente, me gustaría estar en la sala de música en este momento. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos hasta que el ruido de la puerta me despertó.**

-Necesito a nuestra Etoile, la llama la profesora Kasami-**hablo una alumna desde la puerta.**  
-Oh...la profesora de música te necesita Shizuma...-**dijo la profesora.**  
-Volveré enseguida.

**Que raro que me necesite, cuando llegue a la sala sentí las miradas y susurros de casa chica.**

-Que bueno que pudiste venir Shizuma, mira te presento a Chikane Himemiya, ella fue una de las alumnas transferidas...**-Chikane la interrumpió.**  
-Disculpe maestra, ya conozco a Shizuma **-dijo sonriendo y con su sonrisa dejo a muchas chicas enamoradas.**  
-Asi que se conocen -**dijo la maestra alzando la ceja.**  
-Si, es mi compañera de habitación **-hable yo ahora.**

La profesora nos contó que quiere que Chikane este en el taller instrumental, pero Chikane lo rechazo porque dijo que queria estar en el taller de arqueria, lo que yo creo es que ella quiere ganar un concurso por eso quiso a Chikane y a mi en su taller, yo voy de vez en cuando a su taller,pues yo no puedo estar en alguno por serla Etoile,por eso voy diferentes días a diferentes taller...La profesora nos suplico un rato pero no lo logro.

-Oye me dejaste sola hoy en el desayuno -**dije saliendo de la sala con Chikane.**  
-Después de lo que dijiste querías que me quedara,me dio tanta vergüenza **-dijo ruborizándose.**  
-Que te vez linda con las mejillas rojas -**dijo apretando una de mis mejillas.**

**Y CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! ESE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY, LO SIENTO POR DEMORARME EN ACTUALIZAR Y ESO DEJEN UN REVIEWS PORQUE ESO HACE QUE YO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO :)**


End file.
